


Happiest Place on Earth

by parkrstark



Category: Castle
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Javi is so whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The immediate family takes a trip to Disney World and Javier is sick of hiding him and Kevin's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic back in June when I was on vacation in Disney. 
> 
> Honestly it was just an excuse to write my otp in my favorite place on earth. I tried to dial down on the Disney terms bc it's not common knowledge for everyone so I hope you understand. I'll explain a few things just in case:
> 
> A **MagicBand** is a bracelet that acts as your room key, you can charge on it and you can download your ride pictures to it.  
>  A **'ride picture'** is a picture that is taken of your vehicle mid-ride so at the end you can see your fae in the middle of the ride.  
>  A **FastPass** is (used to be printed tickets, but now you set up the times and rides on your MagicBand) something you can use to go on a shorter line. So instead of waiting, say, 90 minutes, you only wait like 20.  
>  When I mention **Mickey Ears/ears** , I'm talking about the Mickey ears (I don't know how to explain them) and there are all different kinds and you can get your name stitched to the back. 
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> **  
> **I think that's everything...**  
>  **  
>  **  
>  **

"And here we are..." Castle announces, opening the door to their two bedroom hotel room.

Kevin, Javier, and Beckett are just behind him staring at the large living room that opens into the kitchen.

"Kate and I will be sharing the master with the one bed and you two will be in the other bedroom with the two beds." Castle smiles leading everyone to the other bedroom door. He opens it to reveal a decent sized room with a bathroom attached.

"Man, this place is better than my apartment," Javier gives an impressed whistle.

"It's perfect," Castle is very pleased with himself.

"Great job, Castle. This is going to be a great trip," Kevin looks around excitedly.

Castle looks at the Irishman's bright smile and feels his own spreading wider on his cheeks. Kevin had definitely been the most excited for their trip to Disney World when Castle told them that he planned the trip.

"Thanks, Ry." He clasps Kevin's shoulder and squeezes it briefly.

"I'm excited for tomorrow. I haven't been to Magic Kingdom since I was a kid." Kevin is still marveling about their room as he places his suitcase by the beds.

"I didn't know we were bringing a two-year-old on this trip," Javier says turning to Castle. "Did we pack his diapers?"

Castle laughs and watches as Kevin sticks his tongue out at his partner immaturely.

"Thank you for proving my point, Kev," Javier rolls his eyes and pushes his suitcase against the wall.

Kevin ignores Javier in favor of Castle and Beckett. "It's been a long drive, so you guys better go back to that master room of yours and get some sleep.  _Real sleep_."

"Would we be this exhausted if we had just taken a plane like we planned? Nope, but you wanted to spend 18 hours in a car with all of us and drive."

"We still would have been tired from jet lag," Kevin informs Javier. "Besides, the journey is half the fun."

"Not when Castle is singing in your ear the whole time," Beckett grumbles.

"I didn't hear you complaining," Castle grins cheekily and kisses his wife's temple.

"You were too busy singing."

As Castle chuckles in understanding, he feels a set of hands pushing his shoulders. Castle turns around and looks down to see Kevin ushering him out of his room.

"I can't sleep with you two bickering."

Castle rolls his eyes and allows himself to be lightly shoved into the hallway. "Okay, okay."

"Goodnight, Castle. Goodnight, Beckett. I will see you bright and early tomorrow." With that he shuts the door.

"And here I thought  _you_ were gonna be the controlling one," Beckett raises her eyebrows before walking towards their bedroom.

"Hey," Castle mock whines as he quickly follows Beckett into their shared room to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Kevin shucks his clothes off before getting into the nearest bed and cocooning himself under the blankets.

He hears Javier getting undressed behind him before the blanket is lifted and the mattress shifts underneath him.

Javier presses himself against Kevin's back and kisses the hair behind his ear. "Mmm, we haven't had a second alone since we got into the car two days ago. Too long if you ask me," he whispers and wraps one arm around Kevin's waist.

"Javi, no. We have to get up early tomorrow," Kevin stops Javier's wandering hand.

Javier seems shocked. "Kevin, c'mon. Stop being such a tease."

Kevin sighs and snuggles himself closer into Javier's chest. "I'd love to more than anything, but we can't for two reasons. First of all, once we start, we're not stopping for  _a while._  Second of all, Castle and Beckett will hear us."

"So what?" Javier starts to kiss the back of Kevin's neck and rubs his growing erection against Kevin's ass. "S'bout time they figured it out anyway."

"Javi," Kevin finds it harder and harder to keep his hands to himself. "Tomorrow night, I promise."

"Hmph, fine," Javier grumbles, but doesn't move an inch from his spot up against Kevin. Kevin knows his partner isn't upset at him; Javier's just a little sexually frustrated right now.

"I love you, Javi," Kevin whispers and sighs happily when Javier holds him even closer.

"Love you, too," Javier presses a kiss to his head again. "Now get to bed. We both know how hard it is to get you up in the morning."

"You won't have any problems tomorrow morning trust me. There's a difference between waking up to go to a crime scene and waking up to go to  _Magic Kingdom_. Aren't you excited?"

Javier rolls his eyes and says, "I just don't really see what's the big deal. It's just an oversized amusement park." He had never been to Disney, so he doesn't have childhood memories to make him fond of the place.

"Wow, you are in for such a surprise tomorrow. By tomorrow night, you're going to be begging me to spend our honeymoon here." Kevin squeezes Javier's hand that is wrapped around his waist.

"Kevin, we're not spending our honeymoon in Disney World." Javier doesn't really know why they're deciding on a spot for their honeymoon  _now_. They've been dating for a few months and even though they're both positive they want to spend the rest of their lives with each other, neither has popped the question yet.

"Okay, fine, but still it's worthy of being a possible destination." Kevin informs him with a smile. "But you're still going to love it."

"I thought you were going to bed," Javier rumbles, feeling the exhaustion creeping up on him.

"I am. And I'm waking your ass up early tomorrow morning."

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't get early on my days off for nothing." Javier whispers in Kevin's ear, "So you better get creative."

"We'll see," Kevin whispers back sleepily before laying his head down on the pillow. Javier pulls Kevin closer to his chest, having Kevin close in his arms helps him fall asleep without a problem. Unfortunately, that'll also make it much harder for him to wake up the next morning.

Oh, well. It's Kevin's fault really for being so damn irresistible.

* * *

As it turns out, Kevin  _does_ have a creative way to wake up his boyfriend the next morning. Javier wakes up to soft kisses on his neck and they trail along his collarbone. "Mmm," Javier groans and wraps his arms around the man leaning over him. When his hands touch Kevin's back and feel all skin and no cloth, Javier finally opens his eyes.

When he sees Kevin, he notices he is wearing nothing but his grin. "Oh, corazon," he whispers, his voice full of want,  _need_. "You need to get your ass back in this bed  _now_."

Surprisingly, Kevin shakes his head and pushes himself off of the bed. Javier sits up immediately, his eyes tracking Kevin's every movement as he inches closer to their bathroom. "Nu-uh, we are not ruining the hotel's sheets, first of all. And second of all, we'll never get out of bed if we start and we don't have time for that. So I thought you'd like to join me in the shower…"

Javier throws the covers off of himself and hurries after Kevin, losing another piece of clothing with each step he takes. "Wait up, Kev," he says under his breath just before he enters the bathroom. He smiles, watching as Kevin steps into the running shower. Just catching a glimpse of his freckled back and nice ass is all Javier needs before he's scurrying into the shower.

Kevin is already getting his hair wet under the spray of hot water, but Javier doesn't want to wait for him to finish so he pulls him by the waist until they're cramped in the corner of the shower cubicle. "I think something other than your hair needs attention right now," Javier growls.

"Yeah, yours does, too." Kevin reaches up to run his wet hands through his boyfriend's short haircut.

While Kevin's preoccupied with now reaching for the shampoo behind Javier, he nibbles the Irishman's ear and rocks himself against Kevin. Unfortunately, he pulls away and shakes his head. "Javier, don't make me turn the water cold."

Javier straightens up and doesn't lean in for another kiss. "Wait. Is this really just a shower?"

Kevin lathers his hair with shampoo and then proceeds to use the soap leftover on his hands to wash Javier's hair. "Javi, the park opens in less than an hour," he says seriously before pulling them both back underneath the water spray.

"Oh, my God," Javier mutters under his breath. "I'm dating a child."

Their shower is quick and only filled with shower activities. Javier even tries to grab a quickie before they get dressed, but Kevin pulls his boxers on before he's even dry. "I'll go see if Castle and Beckett are up." He looks down at his watch. "We've got 15 minutes until the bus comes." Then he is out the door, back into the main sitting room.

Javier watches the door close and rolls his eyes. He's not upset at Kevin for not giving him any attention this morning; he knows that Kevin has been excited about this trip for months. But that also means that Kevin can't be upset with him if he makes them a little late because he needs a few extra minutes in the bathroom.

Javier had even planned on bringing Kevin here on their honeymoon -when he finally gets the balls to pop the question, of course- just to see the look on his face, but now that he sees how much time they  _won't_ be spending in the bedroom he isn't so sure. Maybe he'll take him to a cabin up in the woods. During the winter. That way there'll be nothing for them to do other than cuddle under the blankets for hours.

* * *

"Hurry up, before we miss our picture!" Kevin calls as he runs over to the wall of small television screens at the exit of  _Space Mountain._

Javier rolls his eyes next to Castle and Beckett; they opt to let Kevin scan the picture onto his MagicBand just he's done at the end of every ride. This was their third ride on  _Space Mountain_  alone. Kevin hadn't missed one picture yet, but he always rushed to the exit and often beat their picture.

"And you call  _me_ the nine-year old on a sugar rush," Castle scoffs with a smile.

Javier doesn't care that Kevin is more excited than half the children round them; he actually thinks it's kinda adorable. The smile on Kevin's face that hasn't left since it appeared when they walked through the gates to Magic Kingdom is one of the most beautiful things Javier has ever seen.

"Don't worry, guys, I got them!" Kevin comes rushing back to the three as they exit into the store's gift shop.

"Thanks, Ry." Castle claps him on the shoulder as the Irishman pulls his phone out.

"No problem, Castle." Kevin gives him a quick, lopsided smile before turning back to his phone. "Okay, we've got a FastPass for Splash Mountain in 45 minutes...that should give us some time to cross over by Partners."

Castle has his map out and is tracing their path with a steady finger. "We can also stop at  _Briar Patch_  before we get on since technically the FastPass expires an hour after it starts. I promised Alexis I'd get her a pair of Mickey Ears."

"And then after we get off Splash Mountain, we can head over to The Plaza on Main Street for our dinner reservation," Kevin says, finishing their plans. Beckett and Javier stay quiet on the side; they're fine with letting Castle and his shadow arrange it all.

So they trek through the crowds, stopping for Kevin to take pictures of them all in front of different places along the way. It doesn't take long except for the part when they stop for ice-cream and Castle gets into an argument with a particularly bratty little boy who wants to take the last Mickey Head Ice Cream Bar from the writer. Castle now has a bruise forming on his shin, but he also has the ice-cream so they consider it a win.

They finish off their ice-cream before heading into the Briar Patch. "We've got a little over an hour," Kevin says as the four immediately head to the back where dozens of different Mickey Ears are decorating the wall and shelves.

Castle's eyes widen when he sees all of the options. "I thought there was just the traditional black ears." His eyes rake over all the different character based ears.

Beckett raises her eyebrows. "Where have you been? Besides, those are boring."

"Yeah, but it'd have made picking much easier." Castle shakes his head as he starts to look for the perfect pair for Alexis.

Kevin grabs one off the shelf with a grin and places it on his head. "Hey, if I spend my honeymoon here this'll be their perfect hat to wear." He stares pointedly over at Javier with the groom-ears.

"Kev, usually you find a girlfriend and then marry her before you go on a honeymoon," Beckett points out with a smile. Kevin just shrugs his shoulders, finally tearing his eyes away from Javier.

While Kevin is distracted, Javier grabs the ears that are next to the one that Kevin picked out. "Or this one." Javier takes the groom-ears off his head and replaces it with white ears sporting a veil; the matching bride-ears.

Kevin looks at himself in the small mirror and laughs sarcastically when he sees what he's wearing. "Ha-ha, so funny, Javier." He plucks the ears off his head and shoves it back onto the shelf.

Javier nudges his arm with his elbow. "I'm just joking, Kev."

Kevin looks up with a small smile and leans against Javier for a brief second. "I know."

Javier stares into his boyfriend's blue-eyes and knows if he doesn't stop lingering, then Castle and Beckett will get suspicious. Grudgingly, Javier turns away and clears his throat. "I'm gonna go look over there at the sweatshirts." He nods his head towards the other side of the store.

Kevin perks up, thinking that's a great excuse to run off and steal at least a kiss with Javier. "I'll keep you company-"

"Wait!" Castle says before Kevin can walk away. "Can you help me find something for Alexis, Ryan? You're good at getting gifts and I could  _really_ use your help."

Kevin looks from Castle's pleading eyes to Javier's smirk and even though he silently begs his boyfriend to help him get away, he doesn't. "Join me after you girls are done," Javier says with a wink before turning away.

Kevin thinks this is definitely payback from their shower this morning, but he doesn't argue it. Instead, he spends the next few minutes searching the ears for a pair that wouldn't be too childish for Alexis. In the end, they decide on the Little Mermaid ears since Ariel was and still is her favorite princess.

Kevin turns around to go find Javier and push him into the changing rooms, but Javier is already strolling towards them with a small bag in his hand. "What'd you get, Javi?" Kevin doesn't remember Javier mentioning anything he saw in the store catch his eye.

Javier smirks and without a word, he reaches into the bag and pulls out a pair of the traditional Mickey ears. "I got you ears."

Kevin smiles softly. "You didn't have to."

Javier shakes his head. "I wanted to. And besides, this one is special; I got it personalized just for you."

Kevin raises his eyebrows, wondering if Javier is about to out them out to Castle and Beckett. "What does it say?" He's almost afraid to know.

Javier turns the ears around in his hand and on the back is 'Honeymilk' embroidered in a neat script.

He should have known.

"Do you like it?"

Kevin stares at him and he tries his hardest to give him daggers, but he can't even pretend to be mad at Javier when he's giving him that smile and those eyes. So he struggles to keep a straight face and doesn't say a word.

"I'll take that as a yes." Javier leans forward and fixes the hat on Kevin's head; he even pulls the strap on underneath his chin. Kevin rolls his eyes, but doesn't say a word.

Castle laughs. "That's good, 'Sito."

Kevin has no problem giving him the stink eye.

Beckett just rolls her eyes. "C'mon, boys, before we miss our FastPass."

* * *

"Shotgun!" Castle calls as they reach the front of the line where they're about to enter their flume-log.

Kevin rolls his eyes with a smile, not going to even get into it with the writer about if he canreally dib shotgun on a ride. Beckett shares the same look with Kevin before following her husband into the log. Javier and Kevin sit in the row behind them.

When their log starts moving, Javier smiles and leans back. The moment that they enter the first semi-dark tunnel, Kevin rests his hand on top of Javier's and he doesn't let go the entire ride.

As the ride continues, Javier notices that Kevin seems to be paying rapt attention to the storyline while he'd much rather sit back and enjoy Kevin. Kevin has always a sucker for stories.

When the first little drop comes, Kevin squeezes Javier's hand tighter and moves closer with a bright smile on his face. Javier chuckles softly before closing the small distance between them and leaning his head against Kevin's. He doesn't even care if Castle or Beckett turned around right now. Maybe then him and Kevin wouldn't have to hide from them anymore.

That would be the best thing ever, to be able to steal a kiss from Kevin without having to wait for Castle and Beckett to turn their backs.

It should be easy to just tell their friends -their  _best friends_ \- that they're together, but they always chicken out before they can get the words out. All they need is a way to announce that they're together in a way that left no room for second guessing or doubts.

The perfect idea comes to his head as their log starts to climb the last and steepest hill. He smiles and sits up straight when they reach the top. Kevin turns to see why the warmth from his partner is gone. Javier grins. "Pucker up, Honeymilk," he whispers before grabbing Kevin's cheeks in his.

"What-?" Kevin says in surprise before Javier shuts him up with a kiss.

Javier kisses him the whole way down the mountain until there's water splashing down on top of them and he hears Castle exclaiming about how awesome that drop was. Javier pulls away, smile still clear on his face even if Kevin looks a little pale. "Javi, the camera," he squeaks.

"I know."

Kevin swallows. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Javier confirms with a nod. He can tell that Kevin is still feeling a bit anxious so he squeezes the Irishman's hand. "No more hiding, okay? You're not my dirty little secret."

"And you're not mine." Kevin quickly assures.

"I never thought I was, but-" Javier is interrupted when Castle turns around in his seat, a big smile on his face. Javier moves just a bit away from Kevin-  _for the last time_ , reminds himself.

"Wasn't that awesome, Ryan?!" Castle asks with a large smile stretched from ear to ear on his cheeks. When he sees Kevin, he falters. "You okay? You look a little pale. Did you not like the ride?"

Javier looks back over to his boyfriend, afraid that maybe Kevin isn't ready for Castle and Beckett to know, afterall. He's already coming up with a list of apologies and how he can make it up to him when Kevin looks back at him with a smile. "No...I think this one's my favorite." He sneaks his hand on Javier's knee and squeezes it softly.

* * *

Once they're off the ride and all that's left is to scan their pictures, Kevin starts to get cold feet again. "Javi...what if they say something...I don't want to lose them." He starts to play with the hem of his t-shirt and Javier wishes he could take his hand and hold it tight to ease his worries away.

"This is Castle and Beckett, babe," Javier whispers back. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah, you're right."

"'Course I am." Javier smiles.

"What's wrong, Ry? Usually you're first to get the picture." Beckett laughs, stopping her pace so Javier and Kevin can catch up to her and Castle.

"Yeah...I just figured I'd give Castle a turn to scan the band. He's been asking." Kevin said hesitantly.

Beckett eyes him warily before joining Castle over by the row of screens showing the ride pictures. Castle is looking up and searching for theirs when Javier and Kevin come up behind them. "Hey, do you guys see ours…?" Castle asks, trailing off when he finally finds their picture.

Beckett follows his gaze and her eyes widen and Castle does the same. "You guys…?"

Kevin swallows and smiles nervously. "Surprise," he says weakly. Javier grabs Kevin's hand quickly and gives him a soft squeeze when two go silent. For a brief second, Javier thinks he made the wrong decision.

Suddenly, Castle's unreadable expression breaks out into a wide grin. "I knew it! Beckett, you owe me twenty bucks!" He quickly swipes his band against the scanner. "Make sure I get this for proof."

"Damnit," Beckett mutters under her breath. "You two couldn't have waited  _one_ more month?"

Kevin looks from Castle to Beckett and Javier feels Kevin's grip tighten. "Wait...you guys aren't upset?"

Beckett's heatless scowl disappears and Castle's smile drops. Beckett clears her throat. "Why would we be upset, Kevin?"

"I'm, well, we're both...guys…," Kevin turns his head down and shrugs his shoulders. His cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"So?" Castle asks.

"If we make you uncomfortable, we can put in for a transfer the second we get back to the precinct," Kevin says quickly. "And, and we can take a plane home if we bother you…" Kevin still isn't looking up. Javier turns glares at Castle and Beckett, daring them to say a word, even though he doubts they will.

"Kevin," Castle says sternly and Kevin looks up. "How could you think we would ever treat you two like that? You're our best friends. We don't care if you like boys, girls, both or neither. You're the same old Kevin Ryan and he's the same old Javier Esposito."

"See, Kev? I told you they wouldn't care. This isn't high school." Javier pulls Kevin closer.

"And no one should have cared back then, either. Being with Javier makes you happy and that's all we care about." Beckett reaches out to squeeze Kevin's arm.

"You mean...we can still be friends?" Kevin asks, hopefully.

"Yes, you idiot," Beckett says softly with a small laugh before bringing Kevin in for an abrupt hug. It takes a second for Kevin to wrap his arms around Beckett firmly.

Beckett holds him just a bit tighter when she hears Kevin sniffle softly and whisper, "Thanks, Kate."

"You're welcome, Kev." She kisses behind his ear softly before pulling away. She smirks over at her other partner. "You've got yourself quite a man, Espo."

Javier looks at his partner with nothing but adoration in his eyes. "I know."

* * *

_Two years later…_

"Come on, babe, I want a good spot for the fireworks!" Kevin says, dragging Javier through the crowd on Main Street. Javier chuckles as Kevin expertly dodges everyone in their way.

Just as the music to the firework show starts, they reach close enough to the castle where only a few rows of people stand in front of them. Javier wraps an arm around Kevin's waist and then Kevin rests his head on Javier's shoulder as they watch the first firework shoot off into the air.

"Are my ears bothering you?" Kevin asks softly.

Javier looks at the black ears on Kevin's head and smiles. "Nah, they're good. Though I still think you should have picked out the white ones."

Kevin laughs sarcastically, "Ha ha. But I think I like this one much better." He lifts his head up to kiss the corner of Javier's mouth.

Javier hums in agreement, maybe just because they match the groom ears on his head. Only, his doesn't have 'corazon' stitched onto the back like had done on Kevin's. "You still woulda looked cute in 'em. And besides, you picked the honeymoon; I should have got to pick the ears," he jokes.

"Maybe next time," Kevin says with a smile that sends adorable crinkles around his eyes.

Javier takes a moment to stare into Kevin's baby blue eyes before he leans down and kisses him deeply in the middle of Main Street without giving a damn if anyone passes by with a sneer. He doesn't care as long as that bright smile stays on his partner's face.

The sky's lighting up with some of the most magnificent fireworks that Javier has ever seen, but they're nothing compared to the fireworks he feels when he's with Kevin.


End file.
